


A Sonnet for The Doctor

by itsmemorized



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Feels, Gen, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmemorized/pseuds/itsmemorized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet I wrote dedicated to the 10th Doctor and his life. Warning: feels!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sonnet for The Doctor

Adventure and destiny are one, 

Circling together with some time.

Although his tenth life is almost done, 

Saying he did not live would be a crime. 

Adventure can be found within a box, 

If only shared with the ghost of a friend.

With the love from himself his home he locks,

And sets out for adventure again.

Soon his lonely love will lose its power, 

It is held up by a river and song. 

In his past he depended on a flower,

She told him he wont be alone for long.

His suffering along with time will flow,

It ended with a sob, “I don’t want to go.”


End file.
